Kingdom Of Elmore
by Dr. All Rounds
Summary: After a horrible life, Gumball is killed in a motorbike accident, then he gets sent to a advanced magical medieval world, where he's reunited with his family and friends that he once called dead. In this world his siblings have been struggling ever since the Emperor accused their parents for a baseless accusation. Strong, smart Gumball. Gumball x harem.


***Thumb, thumb, thumb.***

There was nothing, just darkness, nothing could be seen except for the unending dark abyss.

***Thumb, thumb, thumb.***

Dark red and light red flashed although the once dark abyss, it was surely distracting and alluring at same time.

***Knock, knock, knock.***

A blue haired cat boy's eyes stirred a bit as he slowly woke up, his eyes finally fluttered open then he could immediately be blinded by blue and red lights, which he knew what they were. They were police lights.

Now the question was what they were doing there? Well it won't do any good to think about now, it would be really unhelpful trying to figure out what they want so it would just sensible to see what they want.

After the blue and red lights stopped blinding him, he saw the roof of his room then he turned to his head and he could see a smallish HDTV which was deemed and there was the Xbox logo. The TV was where their boxy computer monitor used to be, but they asked for the TV after wanting an Xbox, and their mother agreed with the exception that they sell their monitor, which they did and made the TV into a monitor since their computer box had a HDMI input port.

The boy set up and immediately felt something in his hand, and before he could comprehend what it was his grip clenched up trying to protect whatever it was, he then knew what it was just from the grip alone. It was his controller. Putting it aside, he jumped down from his double bunk bed since he was sleeping on the top bunk. He then went out of his room and went down the stairs.

***Knock, knock, knock.***

Y'all must be wondering why this person was home alone, and who this person is? He is Gumball Watterson, a blue haired cat boy that I don't want to go into detail right now, but I shall go into detail on him later, but for now let's see why he's here alone?

He's here alone because he was framed for something that he didn't commit and he was expelled from school, like all of the schools would do to save their reputation, and after finding out he was framed, the school still didn't want to take Gumball in, and he didn't want to go back anyway, what he wanted was to get online classes. And his family was not at home because today was the teacher/parents conference and it want onto the night.

Oh, I almost forgot to tell you what he was framed for. But let me explain it through a semi-short summary. Gumball was just having fun with his siblings and a friend they had made which was a bird girl who had just moved into town, at the end of that play time, the girl called Gumball to the side so that she could confess her feelings to him, but he wasn't interested in her since he was dating Penny. The girl was heartbroken to hear his rejection so in a fit of rage she attacked him then Gumball fought back, but not in defence, he didn't care that she was a girl, but after he finally, with his weak body, overpowered her, he was extremely exhausted to actually inflict any pain on her and that's where it was over for him, but not for her, she told her parents that Gumball harassed her and her parents called the police and they wanted him to pay so they told the police that he also wanted to sexually harass her, so when they arrested Gumball, it was made public that he was being charged for harassment and attempted sexual harassment, and like that it blew up and his life was forever ruined.

Before the trial, Gumball was scared by one of the police that believed he was the victimizer by telling him that even if he was found not guilty he would still be mostly seen as guilty by society and will be treated as such, and was told about the negatives. And when Gumball went back home since the Yoshida's paid for his bail and for an attorney, because Gumball was very close to the family to the point where they saw him as the son they never had and annoying brother she has never had, but anyway he want home and waited until he thought he alone and then he committed, but failed suicide thanks to his siblings who came home early. And it wasn't revealed to the public.

At the trial the girl came out about what really happened that day, and Gumball was cleared of the charges, but what was ruined stayed ruined, but Gumball was at least glad that his friends and family were behind him even though he lost all hope. And he was angry that he suffered so much and the family that put him through all this only paid his family a couple of thousands of dollars and got a slap on the wrist for lying to the police.

Of course he believes in justice, and he believes that justice is just a lighter version of revenge and this 'justice' can only be taken when a person breaks a law, but Gumball wanted revenge in his case.

And of course he got his own personal revenge. We are talking about Gumball here, he's no hero, if anything he is a villain or anti hero. And for those who don't know what a anti hero is, it's basically a hero, but he punishes the villains themselves to the point where they would kill them if they so wanted.

After the charges were dropped, Gumball was required to go to a psyche hospital for a few months because they believed he was suicidal and it was true, even though he was free, he was still overwhelmed by stress and was depressed and was still highly suicidal and close to committing again. Though he went to the psyche hospital for a few months and he's still recovering from it.

And now he was at home thinking of ways to make money since his grades gave him a slight below average chance to get into a good high school and good college, but with the accusation, false or not, ruined his chances to get into a good school and even just an below okay school, and it's now impossible to get into any kind of college because they all have one thing in common, they all are worried more about their public image, and having an accused student will mass that up. Somehow that makes sense, how having a accused, but innocent student masses up with the school's public image. Please someone tell me how that makes sense.

But anyway he's been able to make money by first joining America's got talent, he didn't win, but he did get to the finals which helped him with his true objective which was to get a large fan base for his career as a singer, songwriter, DJ, instrumental composer. But let's not get it twisted, he was still unhappy that he didn't win, and deep down he did want to win and it hurt not winning especially in front of billions of people.

But at least he's plan worked, he gets money from the people who buy his songs and gets paid by YouTube for the songs and gameplay his uploads. He also goes to esports events and he plays for money in underground events.

For those who don't know what esports are, it's pretty much playing video games, yes, that has been made into a sport and real tournaments were held, which can have a pay day of a couple of thousands to a couple of millions dollars depending on how old and how popular the game is. Maybe there're other factors, but those two factors are more important than the other factors. And you don't have to be a winner to get a pay day, around the top ten winners get pay day, and of course the pay goes down the lower you rank, but even the last one has a huge pay.

Gumball got downstairs and want to the door and fully opened it since he had no personal issue with them. When he fully opened the door, he saw the Doughnut sheriff and he could easily see the distort written all over his face. "Yes officer doughnut, what's going on?"

With dread the officer said. "Kid, I don't know how to break this to you but I have to tell you that there was a accident in the school, I'm sorry to say, but no one survived."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, this didn't happen, they are okay, they must be…" Gumball then passed out because of the a large amount stress.

* * *

**Second world**

**(For those who have read this before, you can skip this scene because I don't change anything)**

* * *

Our favorite character or second favourite, depending on how you ask, was in a cave, lying on a flat rock. He eyes stirred a bit as he slowly woke up, his eyes finally fluttered open then various senses of the power levels of people near him, smells of flame, metal, gems, womanly scents, etc, and sounds ranging from drops of water to the chats of said people near him. It was so sudden that Gumball jolted up as he held his head and screamed in pain. It didn't last long before his headache died down, leaving him panting.

13 year old Gumball, himself had blue hair in a messy hairstyles with a few strands falling down his face to give him a spiky fringe, with the longest in the middle of his eyes, and unlike his family, Gumball had royal blue eyes.

Gathering his barrings, Gumball noticed his surroundings. He was in a cave, and the things next to him were fresh pair of clothes, which was a red long sleeve t-shirt, black trench coat, dark blue pants, and black combat boots. Feeling something around his neck and on his chest, Gumball looked down to see a small brown book, the cover had a white 6 point star magic circle with ice blue outlinings, and a diamond in a silver ring embedded in the canter of the magic circle. Around the magic circle there was a rectangle outlining the book, on the corners of the rectangle were tridents pointing at the magic circle, and the book was bound by a small chain in an +, with the canter of the chains connected to the silver ring.

Before he could react, all his memories came flooding back. He lived a chaotic life, everything was going good in his life, until the Emperor accused his parents for conspiring with the Demon lord, so he threw their father in the dungeon and made their mother one of his various royal prostitutes. And like that the Wattersons and Senicorts names as two of the strongest and most feared non-royal families was burnt to ashes. Back at home, the kids were now homeless, with their previous friends shunning them for their strings with the Demon lord, which I might add, were baseless and false, and were forced into an orphanage and later being sold as slaves, but they managed to escape before anything bad happened to them, at the same time their parents died in a war.

Not really interested in being the the most feared family, but the strongest, even stronger then their ancestors and those Royals, mostly to take revenge, and to be able to defeat any foe they might encounter. But to accomplish that would mean training, which he wasn't too fond of, but he also knew that power didn't come for free, it's earned.

After living in the wild for a while, training in private, they met a person who claimed to be an acquaintance of Nicole, and she owed their family a favour for something that Nicole did for her, and also revealed that she had been watching them for some time, and she could make them powerful, but not as much as they wanted, to get as powerful as they wanted, they needed to train, but this would make it much easier. Of course they didn't believe her and thought she must have been hired by the person that owned them, if he's still alive, remember, war, or she could have been sent by the Emperor for some fucked up reasons he has, possible that he wants to accuse them for conspiring with the Demon Lord and steal his sisters so he can have his slimey way with them.

But after revealing who she is, they believed her since their mother had mentioned her a few times, but their mother somehow forgot to mention what she is. So they decided to go to her home to get her help.

Groaning, Gumball got to his feet, took the clothes and wore them. After that he went out of the cave and found himself in a tunnel that highly resembled a large hallway, so he continued down the hallway, that for some reason, was quite long. Reaching the end of the tunnel, he found something he wasn't expecting, a normal brown door, the only thing separating him from the other side. Okay when he woke up in a cave, he didn't expect a door to be there, he had thought it was nighttime or the tunnel was sealed with rocks, not a wooden door.

Getting back into reality, Gumball grabbed the round knob and gave it a twist, then pulled it open. The first thing he saw was a girl in her mid teens with rad hair that reached her bum with some strands of hair made a fringe that hid her forehead, she also had cow shaped horns, green eyes, fairly sized 4 red dragon wings, and a red tail. She was wearing a open long crimson coat that perfectly revealed what she was wearing underneath, a dark purple strapless dress, holding her D-cups, that reached her mid thigh, with only a brief glimpse of skin before black mid thigh stockings took over the rest of the legs, then covering her feet were crimson leather boots.

She was also holding a glass of water, as one of her hands was reached out, possibly reaching for the doorknob. "Hi." was the only thing that came to mind before he felt disoriented, causing him to loose his balance and stumble forward trying to stay on his feet, but ended up being caught by the red haired teen. Resulting in her spilling the water in the glass.

"You're finally awake up, but you shouldn't be walking around right away, you should be in bed!" scorned the red head, then she walked him to a chair near the dining room table. Yes, that's where they are.

"At least I know better now, Bolla." he replied, still a little disoriented and quickly recovering. Reaching the chair, Gumball went down onto the chair, as the now known as Bolla was still holding him for support, resulting in his face sliding in between her breasts. He immediately enjoyed the softness and warmth they had to them, but knowing that what he was doing was not right, after a moment of enjoyment he pulled his head out, to find that his body was unmovable from her.

OK, he doesn't need to be supported anymore, so why is she still holding him, did he somehow fall into a hug without realizing it. As he was about to open his mouth to speak and tell her that she can let him go, she released him, shutting him up. "Now, please stay here as I fetch something for you to drink." she said before she left the room in a hurry.

Seeing her run of, Gumball decided to rest his head on the table, so he did so. Merely seconds of resting his head he heard. "Hi there." said a emotionless voice that sounds like it comes from a girl. Determining that the voice comes from where Bolla ran off to, which was straight ahead, Gumball looked up to see...

A teen girl that seems a bit younger than Bolla, she had black hair that reached her mid back with some strands of hair made a fringe that hid her forehead, she also had cow shaped horns, emotionless grey eyes, fairly sized 4 black dragon wings, and a black tail. She was wearing a black coat that was also showed what she was wearing underneath, which was a dark purple short sleeve u-neck t-shirt, holding only B-cup boobies, a high waisted cream mini skirt that ended on her thighs, dark purple thighhighs, and black loafers.

"Oh, hi, how are you?" Gumball said, suspiciously looking at the girl in front of him, her dress style closely resembles Bolla's.

"I'm doing fine, you?" she asked with an expressionless tone.

"Good, good." Gumball replied. For most people, this would be an awkward situation, but for some, and Gumball, this is quite a pleasant start, short to the point. "Oh, where are my manners, I'm Gumball, Gumball Watterson. Nice to meet you." Gumball added.

"Ophis, nice to meet you too." Ophis said in what we will call her natural tone, the expressionless tone. Gumball had a brief flashback of himself in school, flipping though the pages and saw the word Ophis as he was flipping, next to the word was 'Meaning serpent.' He was extremely amazed that he could remember something like that, especially since school was where he mostly slept

"Ophis. That's quite a strange name." Gumball said.

"Well," Ophis disappeared in a black cloud. Then immediately, a black cloud appeared on a chair to the left of Gumball's chair, then Ophis appeared on the chair. "Gumball is a strange name to give someone." she said in her typical tone. Because of her voice, the comment didn't burn as much as it should have been if she would have said it in a cocky way.

"Touché." was the only thing that Gumball said before Bolla stepped in with a tray of food, namely tea and cake.

"Oh, I see you have already met my friend, Ophis the Ouroboros dragon." Bolla said as she got to the table.

"Wait, what?" Gumball slung his head from Bolla to Ophis, then back to Bolla. "Are you telling me that, this cute little girl, right next to me," Gumball pointed at Ophis. "is the second most powerful dragon." Gumball asked with an almost inexistent voice. He couldn't comprehend that he was in the presence of the two most powerful dragons.

"What, is it bothering you that she is the second most dragon?" asked Bolla as she placed hands on her hips. "You weren't bothered when I revealed myself as the Dragon God!" she added.

Gumball's eyes widened a little as he raised his hands in front of him to protect himself. "It's not like that, it's just that, at that time I thought you were just a person who was trying to trick us for slavery, but after you revealed your name, I was a little bothered, but then the shock had already passed and only amazement was left. And anyway," Gumball's eyes shifted from her face to her breast. "you're bothering me right now." Gumball said in a dazed way as perverted smile made its way onto his face.

A chuckle broke his concentration on those well formed milk bags, looking at his left, Gumball saw a small smile of amusement on the naturally expressionless face of Ophis. "You were right, he is interesting." she said with the same amount of amusement present in her expressionless voice. Wait a minute, did she just call him interesting, but the way she said it, made Gumball think that she really meant entertaining, he's sure that's what she meant.

"No more talking! Cake!" Ophis said as she took the biggest piece of the 3 pieces of cake. Gumball couldn't believe that the piece he secretly placed dibs on was being taken from under his nose. He was going to have non of it!

"Hey! That's mine!" Gumball yelled as he swung his hand, trying to take the cake from the thief that took it, but she just pushed it away from his reach, then she also move one chair over.

"No, this is mine." Ophis pouted. "You can just have that one." she pointed at the biggest one in the tray.

"No, never. You can have this one, and give me that one!" Gumball proclaimed. He then tried to lean forward so he can reach further, but found that a simple table stood between him and his prize. After a while of struggling, Gumball gave up. "You may have won this round, but they'll be more rounds coming, and I will be the victor of those rounds." Gumball declared.

"I'll be waiting." Ophis said, in a ready to dual tone. They then exchanged lightning glares, before they broke it in favour of eating. Bolla just looked at them with a raised eyebrow at how they were acting, not only has Gumball made her laugh, but he had also made her act childish, it's not something that it's impossible, but it's extremely hard to find a way to make Ophis show emotion, and he just did it in less than an hour.

"So, how are Anais and Lexy doing?" asked Gumball, in between the cake and a few sips of the tea.

Snapping from her daze. "Well, they were still asleep when I went to check on them." Bolla answered. She then also took a seat, and took the tray, which had her share of the food.

"What, really?" asked Gumball in surprise. Wow, he was sure that he'd be the last one to wake up, he was gladly surprised because ever since he could remember, he had to swallow the fact that he was weakest of the siblings in almost every way, except at being a guy, and he was maybe winning that one because he is a guy.

"You sound surprised." said Ophis in her usual tone. Gumball raised an eyebrow since he didn't think that she could tell emotions, but he just shook it off.

"I'm much weaker then them, so I figured they would have woken up before me." Gumball explained.

"Our second round hasn't even started, but you're already doubting yourself." Ophis said in her usual tone, and again, didn't burn as much as it should have.

"It's not like that! I'm just not running away from the fact, but that doesn't mean I won't get stronger than them. And it will happen, happen very soon." Gumball said

* * *

**With a familiar face**

* * *

There was a girl in her room in her bed, and crying her eyes out onto her pillow. The girl had white wavy Bob style shoulder blade long hair that came with a straight fringe that stopped above her eyebrows, she also came with sunset orange eyes. She was wearing a light pink long sleeve ball gown dress, light blue and light pink horizontally striped mid-thigh stockings, complete with white pumps.

Now I know that it's weird that she is wearing stockings under her dress, but this is easy justified by the fact that she was wearing a mini dress earlier and then she was told to wear the longer dress she decided to keep her stockings on since on one will see it and it would be just a waste of energy and effort to take them off.

So she was told to wear the longer dress because they were having an important guest, and when the guest arrived with their family members, our girl was asked to entertain their main guest, which she did, and after the time they spent together she hated the guy, I mean she didn't think she would like him before she was asked entertain, but she was at least trying for her family's sake, and it failed. And after entertaining the perverted slimy scumbag, she was told that she was engaged to the person, which she loudly protested against and then went running to her room after seeing that she wasn't being listened to.

***Knock, knock, knock.***

"Hey, Masami, are you in there?" A feminine, Japanese voice rang through the room, which came from the mother of this Masami she speaks of. But she received no answer from her daughter. "Okay, I'm coming in." The mother warned then as she said she opened the door and came in the room to see her daughter balling her eyes out onto the pillow which immediately broke her heart.

Masami's mother had white curly mid-back long hair that came with a side fringe that covered her right eye, she also had sharp sunset orange eyes. She was wearing a bright red long sleeve ball gown dress, reddish white scarf, red pumps.

Yuki went to her daughter's side and set on the bed, but she was ignored by Masami. Seeing the obvious social clues, Yuki placed a hand on her daughter's back and then rubbed it. "Look Masami, I know that you are upset about the engagement-"

"He is a perverted scumbag that has been trying to get me undressed and sleep with him from the moment we've gotten out of your view." Masami interrupted her mother as she looked at her with watery eyes.

Okay, this was new news to her, and it did make her really angry, and as a mother, she wasn't going to let that slide. "Masami, please look at it in our prospective. We, as duke, were pressured into this. The marriage is going to ensure the bond between Laponia and Sina-"

"I don't care about the relationship between our two Kingdoms. I rather let them both burn if the price is my freedom to a man like him. I rather burn myself." Masami interrupted again.

"Look, your father and I heard your complaint and we've come up with an ultimatum. We were able to postpone the marriage until you are 18, and he has until then to make you love him-"

"I will never-" Masami interrupted again, but was also interrupted.

"Please listen to me and don't interrupt me." Yuki demanded in a firmer tone than she has been recently. "As I was saying, if he fails to make you love him by the time you turn 18 years old, you will both fight for your future in a Ranking Game, so what I want you to do is to gather a strong party and get stronger."

* * *

**Three years later **

**With our Gumball**

* * *

Gumball was seating on his gaming chair, playing Fortnite Battle Royale, on his Xbox One. And with this match going on for some time, he won, not easy, but won non the less.

After winning, he was sent back to the menu, but he didn't want to start another match because he felt hungry, and he wanted to get a pizza today, so he first shut everything down since he wanted to start another game when he gets back, and then he stood up from his chair and left the sitting room and went to the garage, where his baby was, a custom built wide chopper/sports bike hybrid. He took his helmet from the shelf and wore it, then went to his bike and got on it, put its key on the keyhole, and started it.

He then pressed a button on the garage door remote, which opened the door, then drove out. Pressed the button again, then the door closed, and then he drove the bike out of his yard and into the road and down the street.

After what happened when we left him, Gumball was taken in by granny Jojo and the house that his mother owned was taken by the bank since their mother hadn't finished paying out the house. And Gumball was also making lots of money from his choice of professions, but when he was ready to pay it out, it had already closed out and been bought again.

But anyway last year granny Jojo passed, he received her house, and he had been staying there, making it his. And for those who are wandering, and I'm sure it's all of you, Carrie died because she was getting her physical body and everyone was killed by the gas leak before the school actually exploded, well not everyone, Bobert was mostly destroyed by the fire, but was able to be rebuilt rather quickly, and after he was rebuilt Gumball has been spending a lot of time with him since Bobert was the last being to see them, and other then this unhealthy obsession, he also learnt how to work on machines and also programming, so not all bad things came with the obsession. And thanks to being locked up in the psyche hospital for about a year, he had learnt a few things about psychology and taken an interest in it and he has been reading up on it. I know all of you are wandering why Gumball would be interested in something like psychology, well he was instantly hooked when he heard he could read what people are thinking and feeling, and at the time he was hooked on it he thought it was a super ability that is learnt, and when he learned the truth, it was too late, he was too deep. And went even deeper when he found out about hypnotherapy, he was more hooked than ever.

And for his relationship life, Gumball had been scarred by what happened to him all those years ago which caused him to distance himself from people because Gumball had little to no trust on people, but his trust was harder than normal to gain which was what his current girlfriend did, Jane, a girl that was famous like him, but the difference was that she was an Instagram and Twitter star, and she is one of the non-whore-like female users, and her personality proves that, so think of her as Em's daughter, she was an social media fitness coach, and even though her targeted demographic weren't people looking just to see her body, she can't do anything about the ones who do, but she does take action for those who write comments that aren't in her favor, and that's one of the reasons why he loves her, the other reason is that she is willing to take things slow.

Now back to the whore part, by that I mean she didn't post provocative pictures and video like most girls using Instagram and Twitter who are looking for an easy way to get followers or those who just want to post sexy pictures of themselves just to get complements or for just impure reasons. And one of the things that irritates him then when a female star comes on TV and states that one of the worst things about media is that it over sexualises women, and then when you check their social media accounts, you'll see that they over sexualize themselves. This is a doomed world. And don't get it wrong, just 'cause she's not social media whore didn't mean she can't be a bad girl, and for Gumball, she could be anything.

And another thing that Gumball likes about Jane is that she is also open minded so when he came out about his multiple personality traits she actually was taken aback, but she still loved him and wanted to meet them. And thanks to Carrie teaching Gumball a clone spell, Gumball could at least make 2 clones, one for Zach an egomaniac, calculative, manipulative bad boy, and Trisha, a multi talented, passionate, calculative, perverted feminine girl. So they both had some personality traits that Gumball had, but theirs was more amplified. And Gumball also had another personality called Chris which is the prime personality, and as such has control over the two, so they can't control his body without his authority and knowledge, and since he had learnt the clone spell, things have been very easy for them.

Trisha, or her full name Tristopher, is a personality Gumball developed to deal with the shock of discovering he had a long lost twin sister. And he also discovered that the name actually belonged to his twin sister, but his dad couldn't let go of her daughter, so he would call Gumball the name just to keep her memory. Gumball had to, and did give up the name legally, but not psychologically.

Now back to the taking things slow, Gumball would see and or hear about people getting married after 2 years of dating and then they get divorced very quickly, and some of those people get married and divorced multiple times. Also, another thing that he liked about dating for a long time before marrying is that when they decided to break up with you, you don't owe her half of your everything, in divorces the guy has to give the girl half of what he owns, so for instance if the guy owns a house, he must sell it and give half of the money to his former wife and one of the ways to avoid this is to prove that she is at fault, so Gumball was trying to dodge a bullet by seeing if they could tolerate each other for a long time before actually committing to a life with her. Of course he didn't tell her this, his open minded, not crazy.

To his luck, as Gumball got to the intersection, the traffic light became red and he stopped. Not even a little while later, Gumball heard the screech of tires behind him, so he looked back to see a car swerving to the left, a sidewalk. The car slammed into a concrete pillar and went flying onto Gumball and everything went dark for him, as the car, bike and victims were thrown into the middle of the intersection, there was another car that was turning to the street Gumball was on and they slammed onto it and that pile up and started a fire and the three vehicles burst into flames one at a time.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

Gumball's eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was a 2 story long white, light blue, orange and red throne and seating on the top was an old man. Looking around he could see that he was in a dark place and there was a spotlight on them. And another thing that he noticed was that he was seating on a bamboo chair.

"**Young feline, welcome to my realm-**"

"Who are you?" asked Gumball, interrupting the old man.

"**SILENCE! I was getting to that. I am the God of Wishes-**"

"Wish God, okay, so why am I here?" Gumball asked the wish God, interrupting him in the process as he could not believe his situation. Gumball was 100% lost.

"**I told you to be silent mortal!**"

"Hey I get being angry, but you didn't get to be rude young man! How do you think your mother would say when she sees your behavior?!" Gumball joked, believing that this was a joke and he was playing along.

"**Young feline, this is not a game! You are here because of this.**" The man's voice roared throughout the realm before a spotlight shined in another part of the realm with large panel that showed him with his eyes closed, it then played. "I wish I was teleported into a magical fantasy world with a few favours." Gumball opened his eyes and the recording stopped. "**That night you were one of the people who wished on my shooting star and I chose your wish.**" The Wish God added.

"I made that wish last year, so why now?" asked Gumball. Gumball remembered that he made that wish because of what he discovered. What he discovered was the darkness of feminism.

Wait, and let me explain. You have many types of feminist groups, but they can be broken up into two types. You have the true feminist, who fight for female equality, but they can't fight for male's rights because the movement was for women not man, which is fucked up, but understandable.

Then you have your crazy, female supremacist feminist, who hate men, and a large majority of them are fat, not all overweight, but fat. They believe that women should be treated better and their rights are now privileged rights since some if not most countries have rights that men don't have them. They also believe that men are shit and should be treated as such. And this type of feminist are the large majority of known feminist, and most people mainly only know of this type of feminist, which is why they wouldn't call themselves feminist even though their beliefs are the same as true feminist beliefs.

And is Gumball a feminist? He is not against it, but hell no, the feminist cater to women and women only, and he was with a movement that was for something that concerns about his problems instead of the opposite, yes, the men's rights movement, and yes, even though the female supremacist feminist are bringing it down.

**(Quick shout out to the UK. So quick backstory, when you are watching TV, you are going to see ads, and some of them are sexist, and 90 something percent of them are sexist against men. So what did the UK do, well they ban any ads that are harmful sexist stereotypes for all genders. So shout out UK, for bringing out that equality shit.)**

Back to Gumball, another thing that Gumball found hard was the trans stuff, well not transgender community, he can understand, still find it weird, but respect it, but then you have shit like trans-abled community, which are people who self disable themselves just because they feel like they should be, and then you have trans-aged people, people who are one age, but they feel like another, so they change it. And Gumball said that if he sees a person who identifies as trans-age person playing with a child, he's gonna knock their teeth out because of two reasons, 1, it's fucking weird, and what relationship do you want have with the minor? 2, pedophiles now have an easy way to get close to children. 3 people are entertaining this. Wait that's 3, well shit happens, but we shouldn't entertain shit.

"**Because as you made the wish, you didn't specify when it must be applied, so I chose the day you died.**" the Wish God replied.

What the Wish God had said left Gumball breathless. "What do you mean by 'the day I died'?" Gumball asked in shock and disbelief. There was no way he could have died, and it's not because he can't remember it, but it's because after Gumball committed suicide, Carrie cursed him, or in this case, blessed him with a spell that activated a healing spell automatically after he had been injured and since he plays to win underground esports gambling events, he had seen the curse do its thing twice already.

In the distance of the darkness, a spotlight shined, revealing another panel that was paused in a time that Gumball was about to arrive at the intersection, it then played, showing Gumball the whole crash. "**What happened is that the curse uses your mana to work, so when your body was burning, the curse healed you until you were out of mana, but the good news is that you instantly died when the car slammed onto you.**" The Wish God commented.

Gumball just took a step back and just process all that he had just heard and seen, he just set there, deep in thought. It took him minutes to recover from the shock. "So, how many of these few favours do I get?" asked Gumball in a stern serious voice.

"We'll have to have a chat once it gets to the 30s." the Wish God chuckled.

"Okay genie here-"

"**How dare you call me a genie?!**" the Wish God asked in rage.

"I dare because you twisted my words in my wish." Gumball replied with sass in his voice. "And last time I checked only genies do that."

"**I didn't twist your words, the only thing I did was to fill in the missing pieces!**" the God defended himself from such accusations.

"Well I don't care what you did, I believe if someone makes a wish and doesn't say when it must be applied, then it must be applied immediately, but you know what I will not fight with you because I clearly know better than you, and I still have 30 favors, so let's get started." Gumball said very fast that the Wish God couldn't interrupt him before he changed the subject.

Then there were rather long pause before Gumball spoke. "Uh….. can you make the grieving process easier for my girlfriend." Gumball requested in a shallow tone.

"**That won't be necessary. Do you remember the other car that was slammed on, that was your girlfriend's car and she wanted to surprise you, she was also lucky to be killed instantly.**" The God said. With the news, Gumball couldn't take it, and he turned his head down, trying to hide his watery eyes. "**You don't have to be so sad, you are going to see most of the people you know in this world you are going to.**"

Gumball looked up. "What." Gumball uttered in complete silence. Gumball then did steady breathing exercises as his breath shook steadily, slowly going down. He waited until his breath was back to normal before he spoke, but he couldn't believe that he was going to see everyone again. "Well, let's get started with the favors, first off all, I want to access to my world's internet, secondly I want my money to come with me and switched it to this other world's currency, thirdly I what full information on my friends or and former friends and family, fourthly I also want to be very strong, fifth I want the world's main language to be English, sixth I want to have a game like user experience and user interface power, and lastly I want to have the strongest weapons of that world. And that's all."

"**Finally, I can get rid of you. Well it is quite a unique experience having you here.**"

"You are the unique experience." Gumball interrupted the God with a counter strike

"**Anyway have an eventful second life.**" The God said then everything went dark.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think, I want feedback, I value your thoughts. **


End file.
